epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheScottBird/List of mentions in ERBs
So there has been some "controversy" in the comments as to which battle featured the most mentionings of other famous people. So I, while waiting for the announcement of the new ERB's characters and/or audio, have decided to make a list of the mentionings for you guys. :) Lennon vs. O'Reilly * Winifred Angela Drake O'Reilly (indirectly) * George W. Bush * George Harrison * Paul McCartney * Ringo Starr * Yoko Ono * "Maxwell" (from a Beatles song) * Don Cheadle * Sting Total: 9 Vader vs Hitler * Rick Moranis * Anna Glasl-Horer (indirectly) * Napoleon Bonaparte (later debuted in Napoleon vs Napoleon) * Vader's stormtroopers * Hitler's stormtroopers Total: 5 Lincoln vs Norris * John Wilkes Booth * John McCain (later cameoed in the following battle) Total: 2 Palin vs Gaga * The Smurfs * Jackson 5 (one of them later debuted in Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley) * Track, Bristol, Willow, Piper, and Trig Palin (indirectly) * Madonna * John McCain Total: 9 Hogan vs Jong-il * Rick Flair * Sonic the Hedgehog's mother * Laura Ling * Linda Hogan (indirectly) Total: 4 Einstein vs Hawking * WALL-E * Snoop Dogg (Snoop Lion, later appeared and portrayed Moses) * Pauline Einstein (indirectly) * Carl Sagan Total: 4 Bieber vs Beethoven * Chewbacca the Wookie * Michael Jackson (later debuted in Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley) * Bette White * Therese Malfatti * Beethoven the Dog (from the movies) * Johann Sebastian Bach * Kim Kardashian * Usher (singer) Total: 8 Bunny vs Khan * Jesus Christ Total: 1 Napoleon vs Napoleon * Horatio Nelson * Boris Yeltsin * Tina the Llama * Lafawndah (Napoleon Dynamite character) * Uncle Rico (Napoleon Dynamite character) * Pedro (Napoleon Dynamite character) * Lollipop Guild (Wizard of Oz characters) Total: 7 Franklin vs Mays * Arthur Miller * William Penn * Red Coats * George Washington * American Dad (American Dad main character) Total: 5 Gandalf vs Dumbledore * Shadowfax (Lord of the Rings character) * Tom Riddle / "Voldermort" (Harry Potter character) * Dumbledore's wizard (HP character) * The Hobbits (LotR characters) Total: 4 Seuss vs Shakespeare * Soulja Boy Tell'Em * Horton the Elephant * Cindy Lou Who * The Beatles (one formerly appeared) * Jim Henson's Muppets * Mary Arden (indirectly) Total: 6 T vs Rogers * Clubber Lang (one of Mr. T's characters) * BA (one of Mr. T's characters) * Tuesday & Friday (Mister Rogers' Neighborhood characters) * Tolly the Train (Neighborhood character) * Bill Cosby * The 40-Year Old Virgin (The 40-Year Old Virgin main character) * Hannibal, Murdoch, and Faceman (The A-Team main characters) * Henrietta (Neighboorhood character) * Mr. McFeely (Neighborhood character) Total: 9 Columbus vs Kirk * Spock (Star Trek character) * Sulu (ST character) * Isabella Columbus Total: 3 NicePeter vs EpicLLOYD * Peter's water-colored unicorns (video characters) * Adolf Hitler (formerly appeared) * Bette Midler * Bill O'Reilly (formerly appeared) * Chuck Norris (formerly appeared) * Gollum (formerly indirectly mentioned in "Gandalf vs Dumbledore") * Superman * KassemG (YouTuber) Total: 8 Vader vs Hitler 2 * Chewbacca the Wookie (formerly mentioned in Justin Bieber vs Beethoven) * King Mufasa (The Lion King character) * Indiana Jones * Vader's stormtroopers * Padme Amidala (Star Wars character) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars character) * Emporer Palpatine (Star Wars character) * The Rancor (Star Wars character) Total: 8 Chief vs Leonidas * Leonidas' Spartans * Cortana * Queen Gorgo * Pleistarchus * Fabio * Fred Flinstone * Ephialtes Total: 7 Marios vs Wrights * Princess Peach (Mario character) * King Bowser (Mario character) * Bob-ombs (Mario characters) Total: 3 Jackson vs Presley * Ed Sullivan * Bubbles Jackson * Joe Jackson * Priscilla Ann Wagner * Lisa Presley * Tito Jackson * Tootie Total: 7 Cleopatra vs Monroe * Moses (later debuted in Moses vs Santa Claus * KassemG (formerly mentioned/appeared in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD) To be continued. Category:Blog posts